


Affair

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Plot Twist, Romance, bang niji numpang lewat yaa, friendship?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: BL. AU. "Jangan bercanda. Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Takao dan Akashi sama-sama terkekeh pelan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: BL, AU, OOC, typo(s).

"Kau terlihat bingung, Midorima. Ada masalah?" Takao menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu sibuk menatap ponselnya. Di saat rekannya yang lain sibuk membicarakan proyek tentang film yang akan mereka buat, sang sutradara alias Midorima Shintarou, malah tampak seperti orang yang kehilangan nyawanya; sibuk melamun entah memikirkan apa.

Pemuda yang selain berprofesi sebagai asisten sutradara juga bekerja sebagai DJ di salah satu radio kawannya itu mencuri pandang mengintip layar ponsel sang teman.

Kosong. Hanya _homescreen_ yang bahkan memakai tema _default_.

Melirik sesaat seniornya yang sibuk membicarakan aktris mana yang akan mereka rekrut, Takao merapatkan duduknya lebih dekat. "Kau khawatir karena tidak bisa menghubungi _dia_?" tebaknya.

Tubuh pemuda 25 tahun itu tegang sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali melemas di detik berikutnya. "... ya," jawabnya pelan.

"Kalian putus?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini kami agak renggang. Dia tidak sesering dulu menghubungiku lagi."

Pemilik nama Kazunari itu diam berpikir sebelum seringai tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Midorima, film kita selanjutnya membutuhkan _side role_ yang tak kalah tampan dari _lead role_ alias Kise Ryouta ...," dia memelankan suaranya, "tawari saja Akashi peran itu. Tak beda jauh dengan usia aslinya dan kau juga tak perlu repot-repot khawatir ini-itu. Lagipula dia aktor _rookie_ , pemula tentu sangat butuh _public recognition_."

Beberapa detik terlewat dan Midorima menyetujui usul asistennya itu.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Affair © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Sesuai dengan usul Takao, Midorima menghubungi kekasihnya dan untungnya Akashi tertarik dengan peran yang dia tawarkan. _Scriptwriter_ Kuroko dan dirinya pun langsung mendatangi pemuda 23 tahun itu.

Meski butuh waktu selama dua minggu untuk merekrut para pemain, film yang bercerita tentang kisah cinta antara pegawai kantor itu pun siap memulai proses syuting sekitar seminggu lagi setelah pembacaan naskah pertama dan pemastian lokasi selesai.

Hari Minggu yang cerah, proses syuting dimulai di salah satu studio yang disulap sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai ruang kerja kantor. Terlihat Midorima yang tampak sibuk membaca naskah dan memerhatikan para pemain. Sesekali juga tampak berdiskusi dengan kru yang lain.

Takao, sebagai asistennya, hanya bertugas ketika diberi perintah. Namun karena Midorima justru malah sibuk sendiri—yang mana itu adalah kebiasaannya—pemuda yang seumuran dengan temannya itu pun malah asyik mengobrol dengan pemain-pemain yang ada di sana, sebelum akhirnya menghampiri satu aktor sampingan yang diundang Midorima secara khusus.

"Ehem, Akashi- _san_."

Akashi yang sedang membaca naskahnya mendongak dan tersenyum tipis. Dia membungkuk sopan. "Takao- _san_ ," balasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _line_ -mu?"

"Lumayan banyak. Syuting akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, kan?"

"Ah ya," Takao mengedarkan pandangannya, "kupikir ada sedikit masalah teknis—kalau tidak salah dengar sih soal kamera yang mendadak tak berfungsi. Akashi- _san_ masuk di babak berapa?"

"Aku ada di awal. _Skip_ tiga babak, lalu muncul lagi agak lama. Kenapa memangnya?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik kursi kecil dan duduk di samping orang yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Artinya Midorima akan memiliki banyak waktu denganmu, kan? Percayalah, sebelum-sebelumnya dia terlihat kalut karena kau mulai jarang menghubunginya."

Akashi Seijuurou tak menjawab; hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku senang dia mencemaskanku. Tapi kupikir aku tidak perlu dikhawatirkan seperti itu, bukan begitu, Takao- _san_?"

"Heh," yang diajak bicara malah mendengus geli. "'Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan' ... yah aku percaya."

(Si pemilik rambut merah tersenyum misterius.)

**X.x.X**

Proses syuting hari itu berjalan cukup lancar. Sempat ada beberapa adegan yang diulang berulang kali, contohnya saat sang aktris utama salah posisi jatuh atau jatuhnya tidak bagus. Sebagai sutradara, dia agak kasihan melihat Momoi harus mengulangi adegan itu sampai lima kali, namun apa daya hasilnya kurang bagus sampai _take_ keempat.

Dan sekarang jam satu siang. Istirahat satu jam untuk para kru dan aktor-aktris yang terlibat. Kebanyakan dari mereka pergi ke kamar mandi, makan siang bersama, atau sekadar tidur di dalam mobil.

Midorima sendiri duduk berdua bersama Takao sembari mendiskusikan hasil syuting tadi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu hari ini?" si Scorpio bertanya sembari menyuap _tempura_ -nya.

"Lumayan," dua teguk air mineral mengaliri kerongkongan si kacamata, "tidak terlalu buruk. Adegan selanjutnya juga tidak sulit, berhubung masih _indoor_. Kalau nanti terburu, kita langsung _take_ adegan _outdoor_ —meski aku agak ragu dengan cuacanya."

"Ah, kau benar. Ini awal musim gugur jadi cuacanya—"

"Permisi, bisa aku bergabung bersama kalian?" sebuah suara bariton menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Baik Takao maupun Midorima sama-sama mendongak dan langsung tersenyum tipis mendapati siapa yang datang.

"Silakan duduk di samping, Midorima," goda Takao.

Akashi tersenyum maklum. Dia menarik kursi di samping sang kekasih dan duduk di sana. "Apa kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang penting?" pemuda itu membuka kotak makan siangnya.

"Tidak juga," jawab pemuda di sampingnya langsung.

"Ah, begitu," dua sumpit kayu dipisahkan, "hari ini kalian dekat sekali. Apa memang kalian seperti itu?"

"Wow, wow, wow, jangan cemburu padaku, Akashi- _san_. Kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja," asisten sutradara muda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya tertangkap basah. "Tanya dia. Dia cemburu tidak saat adegan di gudang tadi."

Kedua netra merah milik Akashi melirik sang kekasih. Dia menyikut pelan tubuh Midorima. "Kau cemburu?" godanya.

Bola mata hijau itu memutar malas. "Jangan bercanda. Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

Takao dan Akashi sama-sama terkekeh pelan.

(Diam-diam, dua pasang kaki di bawah meja saling menendang mesra).

**X.x.X**

Syuting hari itu berakhir pukul sebelas malam. Kebanyakan kru dan pemain sudah pulang ke kediaman masing-masing kecuali beberapa.

"Midorima, kau tidak mau pulang denganku?" tawar Takao yang bersiap pulang. Dia menghampiri rekannya yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan sutradara kedua yang melaksanakan syuting di tempat lain.

"Masih lama?" tanyanya sebelum akhirnya menyapa salah satu seniornya di dunia perfilman, "aa, ada Nijimura- _senpai_. Bagaimana syuting hari ini?"

"Aku tadi agak kesulitan mengamankan lokasi—aku kebagian lokasi _outdoor_ ngomong-ngomong. Sempat _take_ beberapa kali karena berisik juga," jawab pria berusia awal tiga puluhan itu, "oh ya, kalian mau pulang, kan? Kalau begitu—"

"Ah tidak, tidak," Midorima menginterupsi, "masih ada hal yang ingin kudiskusikan dengan _Senpai._ Selain itu produser juga mengadakan _meeting_ dadakan dengan kita berdua, kan."

"Jadi intinya kau tidak bisa pulang denganku?"

Kepala hijau itu menoleh dan menatap dengan rasa bersalah. "Maaf, Takao. Tapi ini lebih penting. Kau bisa pulang dengan Akashi. Katanya manajernya mendadak ada urusan pribadi dan dia berencana memanggil taksi."

Takao menyeringai jahil. "Benar nih tidak apa-apa. Nanti cembu—"

"Sudah, sudah. Lakukan saja yang kuperintahkan."

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang duluan, Midorima," Takao melambaikan tangannya dan langsung berlari kecil menuju salah satu aktor yang kini terlihat sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Hampir dia berucap sapa kalau saja pemuda merah itu tidak mendahuluinya angkat bicara. "Takao- _san_? Belum pulang?"

Lawan bicaranya mengangkat bahu.

"Midorima ada _meeting_ dadakan; entah akan membahas apa. Katanya aku pulang bersamamu saja. Tapi kudengar ... kau pindah apartemen?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Bukan pindah apartemen. Lebih tepatnya pindah kamar. Barang-barangku semakin banyak dan apartemenku tidak cukup; apartemen di lantai dua belas ke atas memiliki ruang yang lebih luas."

"Aa, begitu rupanya," dia mengangguk mengerti, "oh, bisa kita langsung ke parkiran?"

"Baik."

Sepanjang perjalan singkat itu, mereka tak berhenti mengobrol satu sama lain bahkan ketika sudah sampai di parkiran dan masuk ke mobil. Takao mengeluarkan _jokes_ andalannya dan untungnya tidak dianggap garing oleh pemuda yang selalu bertampang serius itu.

Sabuk pengaman terpasang. Mobil sedan berwarna putih milik si pemuda hitam melaju melesat meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Midorima?" tanya Takao di sela-sela menyetir.

"Baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa jarang menghubunginya?"

"Aku sibuk mengurus kafe baruku."

"Oh."

Pemilik bintang Sagitarius di sana melirik pemuda yang duduk di belakang kemudi. "Kau menanyakan hal itu karena peduli ... atau—"

"Atau apa?" pedal rem diinjak ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

Netra merah Akashi memerhatikan sekeliling sebelum akhirnya bibirnya mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipi sang pemuda.

"Atau cemburu?"

Salah satu sudut bibir Takao Kazunari terangkat. "Jangan menggodaku, Seijuurou."

Aktor yang baru debut dua tahun yang lalu itu balas menyeringai.

"Tidak ingin mampir ke tempatku dulu, Kazunari? Lihat apartemen baruku."

Senyum miring pemuda berambut hitam itu semakin jelas. Lampu berubah hijau tak berapa lama kemudian dan mobil sedan itu pun melaju kembali.

Salah satu lengan Akashi terjulur, menggenggam lembut tangan Takao yang mengetuk-ngetuk _dashboard_ mobil.

.

Lihat siapa yang jadi aktor dan pembohong ulung di sini.

(Bahkan di lubuk hati Akashi yang terdalam pun, dia memuji kemampuan akting selingkuhannya yang jauh lebih bagus dari pada dirinya.)

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Sumpah ini apaan. Dan lagi-lagi ini gegara Kak Nia nge-posting soal pasangan Takao gitu. Terus gue asal ngebales kalau Takao tikung aja Midorin terus embat Akashi muahaha (bunuh aja ni author satu). Karena plotnya udah kebayang dalam waktu yang singkat (itu posting-an jam berapa coba TvT), alhasil daripada nggak tenang karena belum diketik, ya jadilah fanfiksi seperti ini.
> 
> Sebenernya ini fanfik buatan mahasiswa yang stres karena tugas belum selesai dan minggu ini ada banyak kuis. Jadi maklumin aja kalau hasilnya jelek.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
